


Sweater Weather

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [29]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink Challenge, Wedding Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi likes to complain about the winter cold. So it's up to Yuzu to keep him warm... ;)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Today's quarantink prompt: _jumper_.

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

[Kurt Hugo Scheider & Alyson Stoner - "Sweater Weather" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3VxRC7l_4A)

Javi likes to complain. Yuzu knows this – it’s just a quirk that he has come to appreciate over the years, one that sometimes drives him crazy, but mostly it makes him smile.

Today is one of those days that Javi makes him smile first thing in the morning, though of course he has to hide the smile, lest he make it worse. The cat wakes them up too early, meowing about the lack of acceptable food – she has kibbles, as always, but of course she won’t accept that when she knows there are better options available, and when Javi has spoiled her rotten. It’s way before Javi has to get up to head to the club, even with the extra session Yuzu had talked him into for today. But by the time Yuzu sighs and gets up to feed the beast, they are both wide awake, and going back to sleep is out of the question. 

“The floor is cold, why is the floor so cold,” Yuzu hears Javi mutter when he pads into the kitchen a few minutes later.

  
“Because you’re not wearing slippers,” Yuzu tells him, and resists smile that tugs at his lip. He doesn’t say anything when Javi sneaks his hands under Yuzu’s t-shirt to warm them up, pressing cold fingers against Yuzu’s sides. Yuzu just kisses him, and flicks on the coffee machine. Coffee is always good on days like these. 

And indeed, Javi smiles at him once the kitchen smells like coffee and he’s got a hot mug in his hands. Then he looks outside, and his expression falls. “I don’t like winter,” he states, glaring at the gray clouds and drizzle.

“I know, but you love skating, and skating is winter sport,” Yuzu says, and reaches out to run a hand through Javi’s curls. Javi leans into his touch the way Effie does, hiding his face in Yuzu’s palm.

“I don’t wanna,” Javi whines, and now it’s his cold toes against Yuzu’s shins, and Yuzu sighs.

“You want to move to Spain?” he asks… again. They’ve had this conversation before. 

  
“Yes,” Javi says, then sighs. “No.” He rubs at his two-day shadow with his palm. “I don’t know.”

“I’ll come with you,” Yuzu says, and he knows that Javi knows this. “I’ll even marry you on beach,” he adds, then smiles at how predictable Javi is sometimes – Javi’s eyes light up at that comment, like they always do, and Yuzu is never sure if Javi is more excited about the prospect of beach, or the prospect of marriage. (That’s a lie, of course. He _knows_. The knowledge sits inside his belly like a cup of warm tea, soothing and pleasant. It also sits on his finger, as of this past summer.)

“You hate sand between your toes,” Javi says, and takes Yuzu’s hand, kisses his fingertips, taps the three tiny stones in Yuzu’s engagement ring. Sochi, PyeonChang, Beijing, Javi had named them.

“Things we do for love,” Yuzu deadpans, and shrugs.

“Indeed,” Javi agrees, then throws one more look out the window. “If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t even think about going out in this weather.” He sighs dramatically.

Yuzu chooses not to point out that even if Javi had not promised him to come help his students with their sals today, he would _still_ have to go out for his own sessions.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he says instead, and at Javi’s raised eyebrow, he just flutters his eyelashes and smiles enigmatically.

“It better be worth it,” Javi mock-threatens as he gets up to rinse his mug and deposit it into the dishwasher.

“I am always worth it,” Yuzu adds, and gains himself a laugh.

*

“I’m cold,” Javi announces the moment he steps into the hallway. Yuzu is already home, having had a shorter day today, and he stifles his laughter.

“I can help,” he calls out, and waits for Javi to drop off his gear and make his way to the living room, smiling in anticipation.

  
“Oh,” Javi says when he steps in. His eyes flit from the cozy fire flickering in the fireplace the house came with, to the bowls of steaming soup on the coffee table, to Yuzu.

Yuzu smiles, and pats the couch beside him, then hands Javi a spoon and a bowl when he sits down.

“Thank you,” Javi says, exhaling softly. He does look a little bedraggled today, drizzle still clinging to his hair. Still, he smiles, a genuine one, before tucking into the food.

Yuzu eats his own, and listens while Javi rants about Daniel, and how he’s been driving him crazy, teenager that he is, and how he often wonders why he even coaches…

“You love it,” Yuzu reminds him, and Javi nods, then sets the bowl down and sprawls back against the couch.

“This was nice,” he says. “You’re the best.”

“Finally you admit truth,” Yuzu nods, then laughs at Javi’s look of mock-outrage. He catches Javi’s hands when Javi tries to tickle him. “Hands still cold,” he says, and tuts, shaking his head. He then takes both of Javi’s hands and pulls them under his jumper.

  
“That’s my sweater,” Javi observes, eyeing the garment he had last worn to skate _Prometo_, years ago. The program that had read like a loveletter to Yuzu, and had finally made him confess his feelings. Yuzu is quite fond of both the program, and the sweater, for obvious reasons. 

“And you’re not wearing a shirt,” Jave adds when Yuzu splays Javi’s hands against his abdomen, keeping them there.

“Correct,” Yuzu smiles. “You know what else I’m not wearing?”

“Socks?” Javi says. Yuzu pokes at him with his – admittedly bare – foot, rolling his eyes. Javi laughs, then leans in closer, so he can pull Yuzu into a lazy, lingering kiss that makes Yuzu’s skin tingle. “That’s a little underdressed for winter, isn’t it?” Javi mumbles against his mouth when he slides his hands around Yuzu’s torso, then down, under Yuzu’s track pants, cupping his bare ass inside.

“Still complaining?” Yuzu asks, and pushes back against Javi’s hands, arching his back for good measure. “I’m getting ready for Spain.”

  
“Mhm, no, no complaints,” Javi says, breath hot against Yuzu’s throat. “I like you being ready.”

“Good,” Yuzu smirks. “’Cause I’m ready for you, too,” he adds, and watches, satisfied, as Javi’s mouth drops open, as his eyes widen, and his breath catches.

After that, Javi doesn’t complain anymore. He isn’t cold, either.


End file.
